Rogue Implement List
Rogues use off-hand items to boost their abilities. Options available include bonuses to perception, thievery, ongoing damage of varying damage types, as well as some more specific abilities. The ongoing damage effects are applied to all attacks, including basic ranged. Unique Rogue Implements 'Burglar's Glove' *Level 10 Offhand Item, Unique *Class Restriction: Rgoue *+3 thievery *Buy Price: 50 AD/ 816 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Vial of Perpetual Poison' *Level 3 Offhand Item, Unique *+1 ongoing poison *Buy Price: 240 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Love's Lost Locket (Normal;Rogue) *Flavor Text: This enchanted vial is forever filled with an exotic contact poison that the wielder can use to coat any weapon. Level 10 'Gloves of the Targeting Shot' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 damage to basic ranged attacks *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Gloves of the Perfect Shot' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+4 damage to basic ranged attacks *Buy Price: 50 AD/ 1122 GP *Sell Price: 168 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Masterwork Observing Glass' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+5 perception *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Temple Run (Heroic) 'Vial of Deathly Ichor' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 ongoing necrotic *Buy Price: 30 AD/744 *Sell Price: 111gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse **Ruins of Illfarn 'Vial of Assassin's Oil' *Level 10 Offhand Item *+1 critical range vs stunned or dazed targets with light blades *Buy Price: 30 AD/744gp *Sell Price: 111gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse Level 9 'Vial of Illithid Mucous' *Level 9 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 ongoing psychic *Buy Price: 30 AD/744gp *Sell Price: 111gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Observation Kit' *Level 9 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 Perception *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse **Ruins of Illfarn (Heroic) Level 8 'Gloves of Recovery' *Level 8 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic;Rogue) Level 7 'Unguent of Psychosis' *Level 7 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 ongoing psychic damage *Buy Price: 21AD / 528GP *Sell Price: 79GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House Level 6 Level 5 'Observing Glass' *Level 5 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 Perception *Buy Price: 12 AD / 384 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic) *Flavor Text: This magically enchanted lens reveals hidden dangers. 'Gloves of the Aimed Shot' *Level 5 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 damage to basic ranged attack *Buy Price: 402 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: These enchanted gloves assist with aiming basic ranged attacks to maximize effective damage. Level 4 'Gloves of Stability' *Level 4 Off-hand *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **The Kobold Menace (Heroic) Level 3 Level 2 'Cutthroat Gloves' *Level 2 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *Attack Bonus: +1 (when flanking) *Buy Price: 96 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: These sleek leather gloves increase the wearer's accuracy when working with an ally to flank a target. 'Trapsmith's Kit' *Level 2 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 thievery *Buy Price: 168 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: A collection of finely crafted tools and implements to aid in disabling traps and picking locks. Level 1 'Gloves of Perception' *Level 1 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 perception *Buy Price: 96 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: Those who've worn these gloves swear that their fingers start to twitch in the presence of danger. Category:Equipment Category:Implements Category:Rogue Implements